


Дайте этому человеку Щит!

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Humor, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Revenge, Team Tony, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Где же Тони спрятал щит Капитана Америки и почему Капитан не должен его возвращать?





	Дайте этому человеку Щит!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give that Man a SHIELD!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456674) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



— Ты тоже это слышишь? — спросил Тони. Он даже потряс головой и демонстративно похлопал себя по ушам. — Какой-то звон. Я начинаю глохнуть или это признаки высокого давления? А может быть, сердечного приступа?

ПЯТНИЦА тяжко вздохнула.

— Нет, босс. Это я транслирую звук из вашей коробки с игрушками.

— А, точно. Я же собирался сделать из телефона Капитана Ваканды вибратор, — Тони пожал плечами. — Ну, раз уж он дал себе труд запомнить мой номер, стоит ответить. Давай, девочка.

Он плюхнулся на ближайший диванчик и развернул голограмму своего последнего проекта. Глобальная Оборонная Инициатива была той еще сранью, но теперь это была личная, Тони срань.

— Тони?

— Именно, Роджерс! Это я. Как жизнь в солнечной Ваканде?

Роджерс помолчал и заявил:

— Мы должны преодолеть разногласия.

— Да конечно! Тут я вообще тебя обогнал, — поразительно, что только не найдешь в мусоре. Ткани Читаури так интересно реагировали с токсичными отходами, стоило подумать в направлении таких пуль. — Я оставил эти разногласия так далеко позади, что не увижу их даже в зеркало заднего вида.

— Это… Это правда хорошо, Тони. Но я хотел спросить… Сейчас, когда мы уже знаем о приближающемся инопланетном флоте…

— Н-да? — Тони даже отчасти не тянуло вставить «я же говорил». — Ага, ага, я внимательно слушаю, — а еще было можно использовать радиопомехи, чтобы разрушить связи коллективного разума, как тогда, когда закрылся портал над Нью-Йорком.

— Мстители согласились подписать Соглашения — измененные, — но нам сообщили, что на Базу нам больше нельзя.

— Ага, именно так. Не оставлять же стоять пустым такое здание — это привлекает всяких захватчиков. И, конечно, не забываем про «пассивное обладание». Ну, знаешь, когда позволяешь людям долго использовать свою собственность, они потом могут объявить ее своей на законных основаниях, пальцем о палец ради нее не ударив.

— Я этого не знал…

— Да не вопрос, бизнес, законы, мелкий шрифт, вся эта ерунда. Спасибо, что позвонил!

— Погоди! Тони, мне нужен щит!

— Что?

— Тебе он не нужен, а Т'Чалла сказал, что его не получается воссоздать. Мне сделали щит из выбраниума, но он совсем другой.

— Ну конечно, к вещам привыкаешь. Потребуется время, чтобы приспособиться, но я уверен, что в итоге щит Т'Чаллы окажется еще лучше того, что сделал тебе папа. В том было не особо много вибраниума, ты в курсе? Т'Чака был на ножах с остальным миром, так что у папы был только небольшой кусок, вроде как он выпал из вагона, а папа подобрал, но мне так кажется, он перекупил его у какого-то ворюги. Шла война, а на войне люди теряют моральные ориентиры, творят разное, сам знаешь. Это оправдывают, потому что…

— Тони, прекращай. Чистый вибраниум прочен, но я не могу использовать такой щит как оружие, он же не возвращается.

Тони глубоко вдохнул и замер, стараясь думать обо всяких успокаивающих вещах. Двигатели V-8. Пилотская кабина старого военного самолета, куда отец позволил ему однажды пробраться. Первый раз, когда Дубина сделал неотравленный смузи... 

— И тот, который папа тебе сделал, не вернется. У меня его нет.

— Что?! Что ты с ним сделал?

— Я его изучил, — Тони вызвал молекулярную структуру Говардиума. Сталь, редкоземельные элементы, сколько-то титана и буквально щепотка вибраниума. Сейчас у Тони его было много больше — просто поразительно, что может достать для вас Совет Мировой Безопасности, если свято верит, что только вы можете их спасти. 

— Изучил его, а потом и его происхождение. Мне было неловко, понимаешь, раз я подозревал, что вибраниум был получен незаконно. Нельзя хранить секреты от товарищей по команде. То есть, Т'Чалла был в моей команде буквально минут пять, но тут важен принцип. Так что я позвонил ему, чтобы спросить, что мне делать. 

— Т'Чалла не говорил об этом.

— Возможно, потому, что мы так и не встретились. Секретарь чего-то там заявил, что король слишком занят, чтобы уделить мне время — и звучало это не слишком-то дружелюбно. Когда я пытался убедить его, что мне необходимо сообщить нечто важное хоть кому-то в Ваканде, он заявил, что только вождь одного племени захочет говорить с таким, как я… не уверен, что понял, что это значит. Репутация меня опережает, должно быть. Так что я связался с этим М'Баку и спросил, что мне делать со щитом.

— М'Баку? — озадачился Роджерс.

— Да, он предводитель одного из племен, подозреваю, вакандийских луддитов. Он сказал, что технология создания этого щита — зло, и я должен спрятать его там, где он не сможет склонять людей ко злу.

Судя по звукам, Роджерс чем-то подавился.

— И это показалось мне достаточно разумным! Может быть, владение этим щитом и вправду как-то влияет на человека. Меняет его. Так что я забросил его на остров.

— Какой еще остров?

— Такой маленький, не больше Манхэттена. Где-то у побережья Индии. Его запрещено посещать, а никаких своих технологий у местных нет. Сомневаюсь, что у них хотя бы огонь есть.

— Тони, где он!?

— Роджерс, нет. Серьезно, нет. Ты не можешь вот так просто туда отправиться. К этому острову законом запрещено приближаться минимум на три мили. Люди пробыли в изоляции тысячи лет, у них нет никакого иммунитета к современным болезням.

— Я не болею.

— А еще они крайне враждебны. Они убили рыбаков, которых выбросило на их остров после шторма. Серьезно, Роджерс, никакого Северного Сентинела!

— Северный Сентинел, значит. 

— Роджерс. Стив. Правда, не надо. Щит того не стоит. Тебе там всех придется убить, чтобы забрать его. 

— Где щит на острове, Тони?

— Ну, там было довольно большое свободное пространство в центре. Я сбросил щит туда, с высоты трех миль.

— Тони, Тони, всегда соблюдаешь законы только номинально...  
Тони вздохнул.

— Не надо, Роджерс, пожалуйста. Эти люди заслуживают, чтобы их оставили в покое.

— Тогда ты не должен был отдавать им мой щит. Он нужен мне, чтобы защитить куда большее количество людей, чем живет на каком-то острове.

Раздался щелчок. Тони выпрямился и моргнул.

— ПЯТНИЦА, он что, бросил трубку?

— Похоже на то, босс.

— Жалость какая. Я как раз собирался сказать ему, что в качестве платы за охрану щита оставил там несколько сотен фунтов наконечников для копий и стрел… из Говардиума. Людям ведь нужно как-то защищаться, да? Тем более, с супергероями у них не густо.

— Истинная правда, босс! 

Тони поискал в своем свежевосстановленном сердце хоть какие-то сомнения и сожаления, и, к радости своей, не нашел. Он вызвал на голографический экран последнее фото родителей.

— Эй, пап. Встретишь Роджерса — пни его за меня.


End file.
